1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminal technology, and more specifically, to a method and system of network connection control for mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As mobile communication technology advances and people's living standard continues to be elevated, the use of various mobile terminals, such as mobile phone, becomes more and more prevalent. Mobile phone has become an indispensable communication tool in our daily life.
Existing technology enables mobile phones to provide more and more functions. Currently, mobile terminals are commonly used for functions that were previously served by computers, such as internet surfing, mobile payment, and email sending and receiving. Comparing with computers, the location of mobile terminals changes constantly, meaning that the network access point of mobile terminals changes constantly as well. For example, at first, a mobile terminal is manually connected to a safe network access point AP1 through WIFI. Later, the mobile phone is no longer able to receive AP1's signal due to location changes, therefore it connects to another access point AP2 through WIFI. Another example is that the mobile phone, at first, is manually connected to a safe access point AP1. Later, due to a breakdown of AP1, the mobile terminal connects to another WIFI access point AP2. In these two examples, users first connect to a safe network access point AP1, but later, due to various reasons, the mobile terminal automatically connects to network access point AP2. If AP2 is inferior in terms of security, it is inconvenient for users as their network security is threatened.
Therefore, the current technology has room for improvement and development.